1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for use in washing the back of a person, for ease in the harder to reach areas of the back and to benefit people with a limited range of motion.
2. Description of Related Art
Back washing devices are known in the art. However, the prior devices, although beneficial for many with handicaps and for larger persons who have difficulty washing their backs, have shortcomings or are intended to provide combined washing and massaging effects.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,456 to Suida discloses a device for washing and massaging the back of a person. It has a plurality of pockets to accommodate the soap and massaging accessories. It is made from both coarse and smooth wash cloth material. The handles are fixed and are adapted to engage a thumb, thereby adding concentrated stresses to a handicap's person hand in the thumb area. Other known related art includes a sponge assembly with straps attached at each end to D-shaped rings depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,490 to Jonzon, a body scrubber depicted in U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 363,810 to Smith, Jr., a combination body and back bath scrubber depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,164 to Weill, a bathing implement depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 2,035,014 to Schaefer, a bathing accessory for the back depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,349 to Scott and a back scrubber depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,374 to Jennings.
None of the devices in the above references solve the problem of providing a simple and easy to use device which can be used by people with medical handicaps related to hand, fingers, shoulders and/or arm problems as well as by large people who have difficulty reaching hard to reach areas of the back. For example, the handles in the present invention slidingly engage a loop formed at the ends of the sleeve forming the wash cloth, whereby as the user moves the wash cloth in any direction, the ring reorients itself by the sliding movement to minimize any stress on a person's hands. In addition, the present invention does not utilize a plurality of sheets with differing coarseness for combined scrubbing or massaging and washing. Instead the present invention provides for a wash cloth made from a single material, preferably a nylon cloth material. Such constructive features allow the device to effectively wash and condition the skin while being gentle enough for daily use by adults and children, especially those with disabilities.